


The Start of A Crazy Adventure

by DoodleTheSpy



Series: RP-based Story [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleTheSpy/pseuds/DoodleTheSpy
Summary: =======================================The two lived in completely different worlds, yet they were somewhat similar.She had a pretty average life on the outside. But was hiding a huge secret away from the world.His life was full of danger, everyday he has to hide for his life. But he was a pretty normal guy on the outside.Then one day they meet in a classroom.Who knew that this meeting will change everything...=======================================





	1. Prolouge

**Date: May 13, 2019**

_** . . .** _

_ ** Beep!! Beep!! Beep!! Beep!!-** _

The beeping stopped. The time on the clock showed 6:00am in bright red letters.

The girl, groaning, gets up from the bed and looks out the window. The sun was almost high in the sky despite it being an early morning.

She leaves her room and starts to do her normal morning routine. Brush her teeth, wash the face, and change into her school's uniform.

Walking downstairs, she quickly storms into a kitchen to make herself a quick breakfast. She cracks a few eggs on a pan and adds a few slices of bacon. Then she puts it on a plate and starts eating.

After finishing her breakfast and washing the dishes, she looks at the clock. 7:05am. _Damn, I can't believe I took more than an hour, I'll end up not visiting on time._

Quickly grabbing her backpack, she leaves the house, making sure to lock it, and starts walking towards the flower shop.

You may ask: Why the flower shop? Shouldn't you go to school now? Well...

She walks in, the cashier looks at her with a knowing look. "Oh hey! You're here for the usual?"

The girl nods. "Yes, is it the same cost?"

"Well, since you've been a regular here, I'll give you a discount! It'll be $8!!" The cashier said, smiling.

The girl gave a small smile and puts the money on the counter, taking the bouqette with the other hand. The same bouqette as ever. Even the flower count was as same as always.

"Do you keep those in stock specifically for me or something?" the girl lets out a hollow laugh.

"Well, we worked out that you come here once every week before school, so we do those beforehand!" The cashier smiles, but it soon drops and he looks at the girl slightly worried. "Why do you need the flowers every week though?"

The girl glanced away, her gaze empty. "Someone close to me died. I'm visiting them. That's why."

And with that, she left the flower shop and started speed-walking towards the cemetary. She stops in front a specific grave and carefully puts the boquette down. "I miss you... Sorry I was weak and wasn't able to help..."

Taking her phone out of her cardigan pocket, she looked at the time. 7:38am. _Still about an hour left 'til the lessons start... Looks like I'm not gonna be late after all..._ Putting her phone back where it was, she started walking in the direction of her school.

**~•one walk to school later•~**

The school gate was in her line of vision. She stopped to check the time again. 7:55am. _Huh... Well ain't that nice... Hello, dreadful place, we meet yet again..._

The moment her feet passed the school gates people started whispering, looking at her with caution.

_Ignore them, just keep a straight face and don't listen to them... _She thought to herself.

And that's exactly what she did when she entered the school building. She walked to the second floor and straight to her locker.

"Lookie who we have here, sup loser!" The all-too familiar voice of a bully rang through the corridors as she gets pinned into the lockers.

"Hello freak, how ya doin on this miserable day?" The bully said, pinning her harder against the lockers.

She stayed quiet. She hated the guy, with all her burning passion, but couldn't do anything to him. At least not around so many people... She'll fight back eventually, when the moment is right...

"Ay, don't just stay quiet. Talk." He said, pushing her shoulder harder against the metal.

She looked him dead in the eyes with a look that would murder thousands. If you looked closely, you could see little flames faintly dancing in her own chocolate brown eye.

"Tch... Ya tryin to scare me?! Learn your place, lowlife!!" And with that, he pushed her on the floor, making sure she landed on the shoulder he was pressing the most. After that, he walked away, looking proud at what he did.

Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her now hurting shoulder. _Gh, that's definitely gonna leave a bruise..._

Getting up, she grabbed her backpack, walked a floor up and straight into an infirmary.

"Hello, how may I- Oh, already starting a day with a visit to me?" The nurse said, smiling kindly at the girl.

"Good morning, miss. Sorry I'm so early, but, y'know, the usual happened." The girl said and went to sit on the nearest bed. Then she pointed at her shoulder. "This time he bruised my shoulder."

The nurse nodded in understanding and went to grab and ice pack. "You know, you've been visiting the infirmary very often these past 2 or so years. Did the bullying got more intense?"

The girl chuckled a little as she was taking her shoulder out of the clothes. "It's still mostly verbal, but he certainly got more violent."

"Can't you just tell your homeroom teacher or a headmaster? I'm sure they'll listen and deal with this." She passed the ice back to the girl and went to write a paper.

"Heh." She scoffed. "Come on, you know I can't just tattle on him. He can just give them money and be done with it. No one's gonna expel him or anything. _That rich bastard..._" She said, mumbling the last sentence.

"Why don't you hurt him back the next time he does this? I'm not saying that violence is an answer, because it isn't, but you need to fight back." The nurse said, slightly concerned.

The girl scoffed again, taking the ice back off of her shoulder. "You **did** hear about the guy who fought back, right? He got expelled instantly. Why? Because that jerk bought their approval. Whatever the actual victim said was dismissed as lies and he got expelled. And his family had to pay for that jerk's health insurance. Yeah, no. Not risking it." The girl started dressing up again.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." The nurse looked up, and her eyes widened. "What are you doing?! Why did you put the pack away?"

The girl looked at the woman and smiled kindly. "Don't worry. I'll heal up fast. It was just a bruise. And nothing was broken, so I can leave early."

The moment those words left her mouth-

_**DDDZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!** _

The bell rang through the whole building.

"...Aaaand I'm late. Again. Great." The girl groaned and walked over to nurse's desk. "Looks like I will need that paper again." She smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, I already wrote it. You can take it." The nurse smiled back, hers was calmer than that of a girl.

"Thank you very much." She grabbed the paper lying on the table, and headed towards the door. "Have a great day, ma'am!"

"You too. Stay out of trouble." the woman couldn't help but chuckle.

The girl chuckled as well, completely understanding what the nurse meant. "Yeah, impossible. We both know it loves to follow me wherever I go." And with that, she walked off the door and back to the second floor, where her class is.

Reaching the classroom, she opened the door and walked in. "I'm sorry for being late, teacher. I was in the infirmary." She puts the paper on the teacher's desk as proof.

The teacher, a middle-aged woman, looked at it and turned to the girl. "You may sit down now. The lesson just started, so you didn't miss anything."

The girl nods and heads towards her seat. And of course, people started whispering as she passed them.

_Just. Ignore. Them._

She sits down and gets the textbooks and a notebook out as the teacher continues the lesson.

**~•halfway through the lesson•~**

_Gh... This lesson is boring... When will it end alrea-_

The door to the class opens and to everyone's surprise it was the headmaster. However, he wasn't alone. A boy, seemingly a new student, followed closely behind.

_She didn't know how or why..._

_ ...but she felt like this guy would change her life forever..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Date: May 13, 2019**

It was silent in the school hallways. The only sounds that were heard were the pair of footsteps and a voice of an old-looking man.

The boy behind the old man was looking around the hallway, trying to memorize his new surroundings. _Looks like these doors lead to classes. And are those the lockers? Wait, one of them has a dent of sorts..._

"And this is where your first class is." The old man stopped in front of a door with a "22: Geography" nameplate on it. _So, geography? Not so bad for the first day..._

"Thank you, Headmaster." The boy nods and looks back at the door.

The Headmaster nods as well and opens the door to a class, as it became deadly quiet inside. The two walk in, and as soon as the class sees the boy, they started whispering. The middle-aged woman, presumably a teacher, looks at the two. "Ah, hello sir. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson so suddenly, but I came to make an announcement." The Headmaster looked somewhat apologetic at the woman.

"No, it's alright. Everyone!" She looked at the whole class. "I want you all to listen carefully. It's not everyday that we're being visited by the Headmaster himself!"

"Yes ma'am..." The whole class replied in monotone. The boy couldn't help but quietly chuckle at this reaction. _They probably figured out what was going on already, anyway._

"Thank you." The Headmaster then turns to the kids. "Hello students. I apologize for interrupting the lesson, but I'm here to announce that we have a new student from now on."

One kid raised his hand.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked the kid.

"Why didn't you announce that we have a new student before the classes started?"

"You see, he just arrived and I had to show him around." The Headmaster glances at the new kid, who was just playing with the ends of his sleeve, getting kind of bored.

The Headmaster cleared his throat. "Anyway. How about you introduce yourself to the class?" He looked at the boy.

That seemed to bring him back to reality as he looked up. "Ah... Uh, sure..." He then faces the class. "Hello... My name is Jet Skyler and... I'm glad to be here." Jet smiled at the end.

The class said their hello's and welcome's to Jet, he could swear he also heard someone asking for his number, when a cough gained everyone's attention.

"Now, I hope you will all get along well. I will now have to go. Goodbye, students." With everyones in the room saying their goodbyes to him, the Headmaster left the class.

"Now..." The teacher spoke up. "As to where you will sit..." She started to look around, and Jet did the exact same.

The class had a few empty sits, but they were all next to someone. He noticed that mostly all were looking at the teacher with almost pleading eyes, begging for her to choose them. Honestly the sight of that alone was enough to make Jet cringe.

But one person caught his eyes almost the moment he walked in. A girl with black hair was clearly not paying attention to her surroundings with her eyes- _well, the only visible one as her other was entirely covered with hair, and is he seeing things or that specific part was covered in a pink dye??_\- focused on a textbook instead of the situation at hand. _Huh, she doesn't seem to care about her being possibly chosen as my seatmate..._

Then the teacher's gaze fell on the said girl and she nodded. "You'll sit right there." She pointed at the desk next to the girl.

That...did not make people happy. In fact, the people were staring either at the girl or at the teacher with the same expression.

But Jet paid it no mind. In fact, he was glad it was her of all people. She seemed like a good person. But the moment he started walking towards her...

People started whispering.

_"Can you believe it?! Why **her** of all people?!"_

_ "Yeah... He won't be here for long, then. You know what happened to others, right?"_

_ "Wasn't it because of her some students got splashed with boiled water?"_

_ "Honestly, if I were him, I would ask to change sits."_

Jet was shocked. _What the hell are they talking about?! How dare they talk about her like that?? Wait, why am I heating up? I barely know her. But still, they're being so mean to her._ He had to keep calm and not shout at them, otherwise he'd probably get in trouble. So he just sat down and took out the school supplies.

Out of curiosity, Jet glanced at his new seatmate to see her reaction to the whispers. Her face was completely blank, and she seemed like she didn't care about what they said. _Eh, they probably were just lying about her. Can't judge too early._

"Now where were we? ...Ah, right. Attention, class!" The teacher said, gaining attention from the class and resuming her lesson.

**~•after the class•~**

After the bell rang, everyone left the classroom. Jet did the exact same thing, now standing in the middle of a hallway, looking at his timetable. _Crap... I think I forgot where my next class is..._

At that moment, he felt someone lightly tap his shoulder and he turned around. He didn't expect to see his seatmate in front of him, as she was standing there nervously and occasionally looking at Jet. "Yes? What's up?"

"Hey... You're that new guy, right...?" She said with a slightly nervous smile on her face.

"I am! You heard my name already, but I'm Jet! Nice to meet you!!" He smiled at her, happy to get to know at least someone in this school.

"Hey Jet. My name is Kira, nice to meet you too." She returned his smile with her gentle one.

_Heh, those people didn't know what they were whispering about! She's so sweet, even though I just met her._ He thought to himself, remembering those whispers about Kira.

"So. What did you want, Kira?" Jet asked, getting a bit curious.

"A-Ah... Right..." She laughed nervously. "I just noticed that you were a bit lost, so I thought I could help?" She said, making is sound more like a question rather than a statement.

"Haha... Yeah, I think I'm lost..." Jet admitted, forgetting everything that the Headmaster said about the school.

"Well, what class do you have right now?" Kira asked.

Jet threw a quick glance at his timetable. "I have Gym. And like I said, I kinda forgot where it is..." He scratched his neck nervously.

"I can show you where it is, if that's okay?" She said, again, making it sound more like a question.

Jet smiled and had the urge to hug Kira, but quickly held himself back. He didn't want to seem weird to her. "That would be great!! Thanks a lot, Kira!!" He smiled brightly at her.

She chuckled in responce and turned around. "No problem. Follow me, then!"

Jet nods and goes after Kira. He had no doubt now. She was a very good person.

The walk was a quiet one, with Jet occasionally asking Kira questions about where is what. After a few minutes they reached the first floor and then the gym.

"Thank you so much, Kira! Now I have time to get changed and not be late!!" Jet smiled at her, very happy for her help.

"You're welcome, Jet." She took out her phone to look at the time. "Oh, haha, gotta run to my class now!"

"Ah... So we're not in the same class then." Jet said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

She chuckled at him and smiled. "It's fine, there's always next time! Anyway, go inside! You don't want to be late, right?"

"Ah shoot, you're right!! See ya after the class!!" With that, he runs in to get changed.

Another chuckle came from Kira as she started going towards her class, luckily it was on the same floor as Jet's. _He's a very interesting guy, and he's so kind to me... Sucks that it's almost the end of the school year..._

**~•after the class•~**

The two left their respective classes and headed for the next ones. Luckily, Jet knew where his next class it, so there was no trouble for him!

With Kira, on the other hand...

"Hey, freak!!" A shout was heard and then a guy quickly walked over to Kira, pinning her against the wall the second time today.

Kira said nothing and only glared at him. _Great... Now Tyson is here... Day now ruined once again..._

"Tch, looks like you didn't learn anything. Don't go quiet on me, freak. Or else." Tyson said lowly, making an obvious threat.

What sucked the most is that no one really cared about the situation at hand.

At least, that's what the two thought. They didn't know that someone was watching the entire thing. And they were **not** happy about it.

"...Just leave me alone already..." Kira whispered, honestly getting fed up with Tyson's shit at this point.

Tyson smirked and tried putting force on Kira's shoulder that he bruised earlier this morning. "Won't and never. An eyesore like you doesn't deserve to be here."

Footsteps were then heard from their side and both turned around to see who it was. Jet was now standing in front of Tyson, frowning. "Leave her alone."

Tyson looked at the newcomer, curious as to who was brave enough to interrupt him. "...Huh. Who are you and what do you want? If you're not here to help me beat her up, then go away." Tyson growled at Jet, already disliking the new guy.

_Wait, so this guy is bullying Kira? And he just flat out admitted to it?!_ "I want you to leave my friend alone..." He said in a calm tone, still frowning.

That made Tyson smirk and glare at Jet. "And if I won't? What will you even do? Hmmm?"

Jet, in return, was still speaking in a calm tone, but he was already getting irritated by this guy. "Then I will have to force you to do so."

"Pffffffttt... Hahahahahhaha!" Tyson started laughing like a maniac. After he was done, he glared at Kira, amused smirk on his face. "Woooow!! Damn, freak, when did you get yourself a **_boyfriend_**?! Does he know your dirty secrets yet, freakshow?!" 

At the only mention of the word 'boyfriend' both got instantly red. But Kira had enough. Something inside her snapped and she started glaring at Tyson again, those same little flames showing up in her eyes.

"Just stop already!! And don't call me that!! I'm not and was never a freak, so how about you leave me-"

**_SLAP!!_ **

A loud slap echoed across the hallway. Anyone who was around stood with their eyes wide. Tyson's hand was in the air, and Kira's cheek was bright red now.

"Shut up!!! How dare you speak to me like that!! A pest like you doesn't have any rights to even talk back to me!!" Tyson yelled at her, getting really mad about her standing up for herself.

_Okay, that's it. I've had enough of this jerk._ Jet grits his teeth and grabs Tyson's collar, pulling his as close as possible and glaring him in the eyes with his cold gaze. "**Don't you. EVER. Touch. A single hair on her head.** Or else you'll find out exactly why I was transferred to this specific school. Do I make myself clear or do I need to repeat it for someone as thick-skulled as you?" His voice was so bone-chilling, that it sent actual chills down Tyson's spine.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze. No sound was made. After what seemed like forever, Tyson managed to free himself fro Jet's grip. "Tch. Whatever." And with that, he left the two alone.

Jet glares as the bully leaves, and when Tyson was finally out of sight, he looks at Kira with a softer gaze. "Are you alright...?"

Kira, who was now rubbing her sore cheek, nodded. "Yeah... I'll manage."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary? If you want, I can accompany you there..." He looked at her worryingly.

She shakes her head. "It's fine. It was just a slap, nothing too threatening."

"You sure...? Better safe than sorry, you know..."

"Don't worry. It was nothing. Let's go to class, or we're gonna be late..." She smiled reassuringly at him.

Jet was still not convinced, but decided to let it slide this time. "Fine... Alright, let's go."

The two were walking quietly. The pain in her cheek was easing now, so she stopped rubbing it.

"Hey, uh... Thanks." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He looked at her.

"Thanks. For stepping in, I mean. You really saved me." She said louder this time, smiling a little.

"Please, it was nothing. Think of it as my way of thanking you for helping me get to class on time." Jet smiles at her.

Kira chuckles at that. "I guess I can accept it?" She said, a bit unsure.

"I just hope after my warning that guy won't go near you anymore." Jet chuckled this time, but it didn't made Kira very happy.

"Yeah... I doubt it..." She said, her voice lacking emotions.

Jet looked at Kira with sympathy. He didn't want her going through this... 

"So..." Jet said, carefully choosing what he's going to say next. "How long has this been going...?"

"In general or only this guy?" She said, not really thinking her responce through.

_'Only this guy'...? Does that mean she's targeted by more people??_ "Uhh that guy in particular."

"Then around the end of the last school year. Honestly he's been such a pain in by neck." She unconsciously touched her shoulder after saying that.

"I see..." It made him angry. To think that someone like that guy can hurt a girl like Kira and get away with it... And not feel any guilt as well... It made Jet's stomach twist from hatred.

"...How about we stop talking about it now? What class do you have right now?" Kira said, trying to change the subject.

"I have Science now..." He shivered just by saying that word.

"I bet there's a story there." She giggles at his reaction. "Anyway, let's hurry up, then. Our teacher is very strict when it comes to being late to her lesson." Another giggle.

Jet chuckles as well. "Alright then. Let's go!"

Kira nods and the two went to their class.


End file.
